The Dark Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Back in the village, as the Smurfs are just about finished building the stage for the play, Papa Smurf along with Brainy were having a chat with Smurfette. "But, Smurfette, you must give the public what it wants," Brainy said. "Oh please, Brainy, I don't have time to discuss this now," Smurfette answered. Just then Sassette walked up. "Gee, Smurfette, thanks to Pappy Gargamel, we still need flowers for the play," she said. Smurfette gasped, "Oh dear, my show can't go on without the flowers, I better take care of that myself." she said. Brainy turned to face Papa Smurf with an angry look on his face. "If I was producing the play, we'd at least know who was going to be the star by now," he said. Papa Smurf chuckled. "I'm sure we would, Brainy, though I must say I think Smurfette is doing a smurftastic job. In fact, once this is all over, we should all do something to show our appreciation." Hero emerged again from under the stage and ran towards Smurfette. "Smurfette, wait up!" he shouted. "What is it, Hero?" she asked. Hero took a few deep breaths after working for so long. "Just be careful, Smurfette!" he warned. "Don't worry yoursmurf, Hero! I'll be fine," she said, as she made her way into the forest. Hero still looked on in worry. ... Out in the forest, Smurfette was looking at all the flowers around her. "Oh, these flowers will look absosmurfly beautiful on stage. I must go back and tell...," she said before a pink mist soon flew past her. She gave it a few sniffs. "Oh my, what is that fragrance?" she wondered. She continued walking forward and soon seen the fragrance was coming from a pink flower she never seen before. "I never seen a blossom like this before," she said. As she continued to sniff the flower, she didn't see Gargamel emerge from a near-by bush and pulling on a vine, causing the flower to close up around her, trapping her inside. "AH!" she screamed. Gargamel walked forward and yanked the flower from the ground and began making his way towards his hovel. "Heh! Heh! This sweet little snap dragon will soon bring me a bouquet of Smurfs! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed Hawkeye witnessed the whole situation. "Smurfette's in trouble. I must alert the others," he said, as he began ringing his bell. The Smurfs in the village could be hear the bell ringing. "What in the name of smurf is that noise?" Brainy asked. Hero knew what the sound meant. "That's Hawkeye's calling bell. He's calling for us." Hero said. All the Smurfs ran as fast as they could to Hawkeye's tree lookout. When they arrived, they could see him waiting for them. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Smurfette's been smurf-napped by Gargamel," Hawkeye said. "GARGAMEL!" the Smurfs shouted. Papa Smurf thanked Hawkeye and he ordered his little Smurfs to make their way towards Gargamel's hovel in order to rescue Smurfette. Hero flew overhead. "This smurf will smurf on ahead, Papa Smurf!" he said. "If you arrive when this smurf rescues her, we'll meet up at the border of the forest." "Understood, Hero! Good luck," Papa Smurf said. Hero shook his head and dashed away as fast as he could towards Gargamel's hovel. ... Meanwhile, at Gargamel's hovel, Gargamel was busy creating a potion while Scruple held Smurfette in his hands. "Let me go! Let me go!" Smurfette demanded, as Gargamel continued to add ingredients to the potion. "You'll feel differently, my little blue betrayer, when I change you back to your old self! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel said as he let out an evil laugh. Smurfette gasped. "Oh no, Gargamel! You wouldn't, you wouldn't," she said. "Oh, but he would," Scruple said. "And once I'm finished, you'll be mine for all time! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel said, and Azrael laughed as well. "And now, one last pinch of pesky powder and we are ready to begin." Gargamel turned towards his book and begin saying the incantation. "The time is right, the spell is set, and now give me back my old Smurfette." Smurfette let out a loud call for help. Just as Hero landed on the window sill, he could see a golden light emerge from the cauldron and began racing around the room. "This smurf must act fast," he said, so he flew towards Scruple, launched an energy blast, striking him in the hand, which loosened his grip of Smurfette. Hero could see the ball heading for her, so he increased his speed and pushed Smurfette out of Scruple's hand and towards the floor. Smurfette soon saw Hero engulfed by the spell. She landed of the floor and hid under a table, while the spell caused a small explosion which flung Hero under the table where Smurfette was hiding. "Hero, are you okay?" she asked worryingly. Hero struggled to his feet. "This smurf is fine, Smurfette. Let's smurf out of here," he said, sounding weak. As they ran for the window sill, Gargamel seen them. "It's that Heroic Smurf! After him!" he shouted. Hero launched multiple energy blasts before escaping with Smurfette. "Drat it all, I can't understand it! She still looked the same! I followed the instructions perfectly," Gargamel said, wondering what happened. Scruple walked up to him. "That's because it didn't strike Smurfette, Garggy. It struck that Heroic Smurf." Gargamel soon looked shocked at what Scruple said. "What? Well, if it struck that Smurf, how come nothing happened?" he shouted. Scruple began reading and he came across the reason why it did not work. "The reason why it didn't work, Garggy, is because it won't take effect until that Heroic Smurf is struck by the light of the next full moon," Scruple answered. "The next full moon? Why, that's tonight," Gargamel said, sounding delighted. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Dark Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles